Wake up
by Miko1st
Summary: A lot can happen in a day. See what happens when a friend falls ill at the beginning of left for dead.
1. Chapter 1

Wake up 1

I Don't own Left 4 dead, I'm just addicted to it.

Someone shakes my shoulder,"Cody wake up! Cody wake up! We'll be late!" I heard my brother, Shaun, yelling at me,"5 more minutes mom!"

Shaun, "Ha. Ha. Very funny." he grabs his little brother,rustles his blonde hair a bit, and walks to the hotel bathroom,"Fine, I'll use all the hot water then."

Cody, "No, I'll freeze!" He runs into the bathroom and saw his brother naturally dirty blond hair, blonde at the tip, brown in the middle, and black at the root, and his Dark brown eyes with a little bit of green in it. To realize, "Hey your already clean!" His brother laughs throws him a towel and runs out. Cody just shut the door fuming and got into the morning routine.

Later

Cody looks at his brother as they leave hotel room, "We've been traveling for three whole days, how much longer till we get to the campsite?"

Shaun-"About four more hours through the back woods, before that though we need to get some extra food and supplies from the store. I still can't believe mom let me bring you with me, had to go all the way back home to get you."he said mumbling the last bit.

Cody, "I'm 12, I can do parker and camping in the wood just like a you."

Shaun sighed as he opens the door to the stairs ,"It's called Parkour, and you don't have the muscles yet to do my level of tricks."

Cody," Yeah, yeah,'oh look at me I Shaun the big hulking high schooler"

Shaun,"College Cody, my friends and I are in college." As he opened the front door to see a man, with reddish orange hair and hazel eyes, leaning on a van,and smoking a cig. Shaun waves his hand,"Hey Hector, we're ready where's Jackie and Zack?"

Hector, "Zack's asleep in the backseat and Jackie is listening to the radio." He said as he got in the car with Shaun and Cody getting in the middle seat.

almost to the mall

Car radio," This is the national broadcast station, we are here to announce a state of caution. Please remain calm, there is a very strong strain of flu that has been marked in your area. Please do not be alarm. Please wash hands, wear masks, throughout your day, and stay away from people who show flu like symptoms. If you have flu like symptoms, please go to the hospital, at once. Thank you for your time."

Everyone was quiet as Hector pulled into the malls parking lot.

Hector looks around the car, "Who coming?" Everyone but Zach raised their hand. "Zach?"

Zack coughed, "Nah, besides we need someone to stay and watch all this stuff." pointing to all the camping gear in the back.

Hector,"You sure?"

Zack, "Yeah, but hurry up ok?"

Jackie,"I'll stay too."

Zack, "No, you go get what you need I'll be fine. Now hurry, after that broadcast this place will be full of people." he sees everyone was nervous,"Don't worry I have this."He pats the bat, next to a box of tissue on the back seat.

Hector, "Alright, Be back in a bit."

Walking through the mall the group spotted a cloths store on sell.

Hector,"It get cold, in the woods at night. We should make sure we all have warm enough clothing."

Shaun runs up to the 75% off rack, "Hey! They have hoodies for 5-15 bucks." Shaun bought a red hoodie with a black flame designed strip in the middle.

Cody, "Why do they have taping supplies here?" He grabs a white one with a light blue strip and a snow design.

Jackie,"Their having a Ninja warrior tournament in a month or so, a lot of the Parkour crowd are out training together." She chooses a black hoodie with a purple gem design and getting Zach a white one with a money design(Golden coins).

Hector, "Seem like a big deal." Grabbing a green hoodie with a yellow strip and mud design.

outside the mall

A man and his friends were looking though parked cars.

,"Aye, let's check that one." He said to his three friends as they drew nearer.

,"This ones a gold mine." one said, looking at the camping supplies in the red van.

,"Wait, you guys. Look in the backseat..." The last said, a look of fear in his eyes.

Zach could not stop sneezing, 'I know my allergies are bad, but this is ridiculous.' He sneezed again, this time paused, 'green and yellow? am I getting a sinus infection?' He coughed a bit, felt a chill go up his spine. Looks out the window to see three grown men looking, staring at him with wide eyes. He moves some tissue around feeling for the bat. His hand touches the hard surface of the weapon, not even noticing his hands smear the thing with greenish yellow goo as he holds it. He eyes stay on the men whose eyes are going wider by the second, as they moved their eyes up, down, and then slowly back away. "I shouldn't have jumped to violence, maybe they just had a question."

In the supermarket.

The crowed was unbelievable, to the crew. They were happy they'd bought the supplies, early. Taking Zacks words and Jackies death glare to heart.

Even still they were having trouble moving though the crowed. People pushing, yelling, trying to steal others already bought canned goods.

Jackie slaps a mans hand away from the left side of the buggie,"This is getting ridiculous."

Shaun, "Well at least we're finally at the door." He said as a man came out of nowhere, scream at the top of his lungs, Shaun jumps and kicks him in the head.

Hector, "Let's hurry to the car-"

The crew is silent for a sec, the crowd outside was worse than inside. People were breaking into cars, stealing from buggies, going to blows, crying, screaming, leaving buggies in easy tripping distance. They run to the car, one of the only cars that tooken no damage for the panicking crowd.

Cody turns to the backseat, "Cool! Zach how'd you stop, the,people" Cody stops speaking.

Shaun finish carrying everything, "Cody what's, wrong" He looks at Zach, his face dirty with flecks of grime, eyes stuffy, tissues of green mucus around. Shaun shivered," Zach, you ok?"

Zach looked up from whipping a wet towel on his face, "Yeah, just a runny nose. My family and I went to a chinese resturant a few days ago, we came down with a little case of the sniffles."

Shaun, "You sure?"

Zach give him a deadpan look, "If I thought it was serious I'd go to the hospital, not a two week camping trip with a parkour fanatic."he says before he looks to the front when he hears Hector get in and start the car and Jackie grabbing and oranizing the map.

Shaun , "I have you know alot of people do parkour, it's one of the top sports next to weights and Sumo wrestling!"

Zach,"Oh, so if Parkour didn't exist you'd be a Sumo Wrester?" Zach grinned when Shaun leaped from his seat and got snagged by his seat belt.

Hector, "Settle down children." He calls behind him as he turned on the cars CD player.

Jackie, "Here, if I hook up my phone, we come listen to one of your books, old man Hector." She smiled at Hector's blush.

Hector, "I'm only 24, I'm not old."

At the campsite

Everyone had the tents in a little circle around a fire pit, Hector taking a picture of them all together, asking them to stand still so he could have 5 identical picture, and giving one to each.

Shaun looks over at Hector the only one not taping his hoodie and pants legs, "Hector you coming on this run with us?"

Hector pulls out a fishing pole from his supplies box, "Nah, I'm going to fish." Hector says as he sits by the edge of the water-bed, lights a cig, pulls out his audio book, and starts fishing.

Shaun, "Okay." He said as he ran behind Cody tagging him as they all run into the woods. Shaun ran from camp taking a leap on to a fallen log, before jumping onto a tree breach, then moving from breach to breach. Sometimes swing, rolling, or leaping. He smiles, 'Feels like I'm flying.', he thinks for a split second as he looks over at Jackie. She's jumping around near him, while Cody and Zach stay near the ground.

Jackie, "Shaun be careful, It's steep drop over there." She says as she spots a clearing and darts to the right to stay in the tree tops and continue their games.

Until night came and the little crew came back as smoke from a fire and the smell of fresh fish filled the air. The crew sat for a few hour sitting, eating, chasing one another, joking, and laughing.

Until Zach passes out


	2. Chapter 2

Wake up 2

Zach was surprised, when he woke up one morning with a stuffy nose, he had assumed it was his allergies. Then later in the day he found that everyone in his family, was ill, except the ones that didn't go out to eat last night. He assumed it was just a mix of slight food poisoning and allergies, and when he meet up with Hector and the other, he though his allergies were getting worse because of the woodlands. Not once did he thing it was the Green Flu, not once. Not even when he was sitting with his friends and the world shifted on its axes, he didn't have the time to think then though.

Zach didn't have the time to think now either, as his body fell to the ground and the temperature of the woods went sky-high. The ground seemed to be shaking.

Shaun ran up to his friend as he started shake, "Zach! Zach! Can you hear me? Hector get the car!" He shrieked as he lifted his friend up from the ground, running to the car.

Zach, all he could hear is his friends panicked worried voices, all he could feel is the world shaking and heating to unbearable degrees. "Some, someone put the sun too close." He mumbled to him self as something wet and cold was laid on his forehead.

Cody put a wet towel on Zach's head as Hector zoomed through the rocky mountains.

Jackie, "no matter how we do it, it'll take three hours... '!' " Her eyes widen as she did a double take of the map.

Shaun, "What! What'd you find?"

Jackie,"It's illegal, but if we drive straight the this mill, then this farm lands we'll be there in 2 hours, maybe less."

And with that they were off.

The main roads

After 2 hours of driving the crew finally makes it back to civilian and the hospital.

Jackie, "Oh my, it didn't look like this, this morning." The streets were full of people gone mad. Some stealing, some fighting, and other just running for their lives.

Shaun, held Cody close to him as random man seems to lunge at the car. He hears Cody scream a bit in shock, "Don't look."

Cody turns his head to looks at Zach sobbing in the back seat, "Will Zach?"

Shaun, notices their almost at the gated hospital, "Nah, he'll be fine." He seems to push himself to say the next words, "Come on get out of the car, we have to carry him in, it seems."

Shaun carries Zach into the building, though security door after security door. Hector and the rest not far behind. A man in a hazmat suit walks up to them with a group of hazmated people around a stretcher.

a few minutes later

CEDA worker,"Excuse me sir but you are not allowed to smoke in here."

Hector closes the lighter actually shutting it on his finger his anger grows at the situation, "Where is here actually, all I've seen is mens with guns mushing me and my friends around without a single doctor in sight."

CEDA worker, " quarantine 1-26 has been filled, you all will be treated and looked after in quarantine room 27." He said as Zach was placed on the stretcher.

Room 27

In Hector's mind, it looked like hell on earth. The plague section to be sure. All he could see is rolls of stretchers, with a few hazmated doctors or nurses milling about. There was a dim light coming from somewhere in the huge basement like room, the sounds of sickness was everywhere, but the place seemed muted to him. He could see people screaming, moaning, and growling? Strapped down to their make shift beds, as family or friends cried next to them, some sick with the illness themselves. Hector couldn't move as he realized he was part of this horrible scene, staring in shock as a doctor strapped Zach to the stretcher, 'For his safety or theirs?' popped up in his head as a watch the man on one of the beds seemed to claw at himself or attempt a lunge at the person to his right.

Cody, "Well Zach be like that?"

Shaun, "Nah, we got him here really fast." He looked at Zach, a beet passed, "You guys should go back to the car in get somewhere safer. I'll call Zach's mom and, meet up with you."

Jackie, "What are you talking about he's our friend too."

Shaun, looked around at what looks like hundreds of sick people losing their minds,"Yeah, you're right. Can you guys go find a phone, the doctors said that Zach will get his own room." He writes the room number on a piece of paper, puts it in Hector's hand, pulls him close, and whispers in his ear, "I don't want Cody here, I don't want him to see this madness. It could mess him up." With that he ran to keep up with the Zach and the CEDA workers moving him.

Hector, whispers to Jackie, "A 12 year old boy doesn't need to see this." As they walked to go find a phone, in the cleaner, brighter area of the hospital.

Cody, "Why couldn't I stay with Shaun?"

Jackie, "Because-" She was cut off as an alarm went off. She turns to room 26 to see the door break open, glass shattering on the clean white floor as a man ran at them. "Run!"

* * *

Shaun, watched as Zach just cried on the bed. He startled a bit when Zach grabbed his hand, nails biting into his skin, "Ah!". Shaun tried to pull his hand out of Zach's grab, but he couldn't, "Shit!" He yelled as the pain in his hand grow, "Are your nails made of steel or something? Zach let go!" Shaun yelled, a little panicked as the nails seemed to grow longer and his blood started to drip on to the floor. Shaun put his foot on the bed and pulled his hand. The force freed his hand, loosed the straps on Zach, and caused him to fall towards the door. Shaun held his bleeding hand as Zach seemed to go crazy in the small room, 'Shit, I thought, I thought if he went nuts I could take him, keep him calm, but...' He looks at the blood dripping from his hand, he stands up. The world rocks around him as he unlocks the door, the brighter lighting from the hall shines in. Shaun turns to see Zach lunge at him, they wrestling on the floor, and Shaun frees himself with a good kick. Zach stumbles, shrieks an inhuman noise as all the other people around run from the door.

* * *

The crew runs down the hall that leads to room 27. Only to be met by a sea of people, all screaming and running, some away and some towards the other people in the crowd.

Hector holds Cody closer as Jackie loses her footing and get carried away by the huge crowed.

Cody turns and reaches for her, "Jackie!"

Jackie yells to cover the distance, "Go get Shaun! I'll be fine!"

Hector and Cody walks down the blood, dirt, and bile covered steps to find the door to room 27 shut, "Woah." Was all that both could say, the room through the window was covered in blood and filled with screams.

Hector tries the door to see a hand slam against the door, "!". He moves back from the door.

Shaun puts his mouth to the air holds in the door, "Hey..."He's panting a little heavy, "What's with the door?"

Hector, "It's, It's stuck!"

Shaun, "I think there's a button to open it at the top of the steps." He watched as Cody ran up the steps, "Go." He gasped, "Go after him, look after him, and I'll meet up with you."

Hector,"You sure?" Looking between staying with his strange acting friend or Cody, the child and his best friends brother, he sees Shaun nods, "You'd better finds us." With that he ran after Cody, looking back once to see that Shaun had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Wake up 3

Shaun looks over at Zach, as he sobs into himself in a closet. The world feels stuffy and shifty to him,his hand hadn't stopped bleeding, and all he could hope for is that Hector got Cody to safety. A cough rackets his body as he seems to cough up blood. He staggers and falls in his on blood, his vision blurry. He looks at his still rapidly bleeding hand, as it shakes and twitches without his command. He fingernails were falling off and the pain from what looked like his bones morphing through the tips of his fingers. His legs and arms started to shake as his head pulled itself back. Every muscle and bone moving, changing, breaking, and repairing. His lays limply on the floor, as he feels a popping sound in his mouth as he sees his teeth flow with the blood out of his mouth. He could even feel his bones growing into his mouth.

* * *

Hector ran after Cody, up the impossibly long stairway.

Cody ran as fast as his legs could take him, up to the last fleet of stairs, 'Okay this is the last buttons I've found, please let it work.' He hits the button, making another alarm sound in the distance.

Hector takes deep breaths as he finally caught up to the middle schooler. Only for Cody to sound an alarm and open every door in the building, "Cody come on!" He grabbed the child's arm around as what looked like a tongue wrapped around him. With all his might Hector grabbed Cody with one hand and fought the tongue thing with the other. Hector finally pulled Cody from the thing, hands completely covered in slime, stinging the lighter cut on his hand. As he grabbed the child and ran as all he saw was zombies running up the stairs, "Come on, maybe he found a different way out."

* * *

Shaun felt he had something to do. He just didn't know what, he looked through his pockets. He sees the picture of his friends and looks up at the man crying in the room in front of him, 'Curious' He walks up, looks at the picture, then the man, takes a sniff._ "Friend."_ He watch as the man looks up at him.

Zach, "Friends?" He looked through his pocket like the creature. "Okay." He stood up and started to wander.

Shaun leaping behind him, until he got to the door, _"Cody. Meal?Maybe. No. Pack. Pack. Pup."_ With that he leaped till he got up the stairs, hearing Zach's sobs he stays nearby. _"Wait. Food..."_ He says as he finds an uninfected corpse.

Zach sobs, "Don't like." He stays nearby as his friend eats.

* * *

Hector had never ran so fast in his life. He only stopped when he had ditched the crowd of people. Until a hacking cough went through his body, and tiredness hit him right upside the head. Hector lies on the sidewalk, on his side. Tears running in down he face as he tries to breath through the coughs in the night air.

Cody looked on worried as Hector collapsed, "Hector?" he said scared.

Hector pulls himself up and walks into the apartment, noticing that some of the doors were open, while other were quiet, or held screams. He went into an abandoned one and lied on the couch by the window, tired. "If Shaun's walks by we'll see him."*cough*

Cody, "Here." Hands him a towel, as he turns to look for his brother.

* * *

Shaun jumped around near the hospital. Watching Zach every so often, because when night hit he just sat and won't move. Shaun tilts his head, _"Hurt?"._

Zach, "Sleepy." He sobs as Shaun hides himself, from the sound of voices.

A man walks up to Zach, "Aye man, you okay?" He says, making Zach look at him, "!" He screams loudly when he sees that Zach is infected, he grabs his bat.

Zach "!" He screams in shock, sees the bat, and readies his claws. Until he hears a screech.

Shaun, _"Food." _He started to tear the man apart, _"Hungry?"_

Zach sees jelly beans fall from the man's torn bookbag, "Eat this."

* * *

Back at the apartment

Hector sleeps whizzing on the couch, green stuff dripping from his hand.

Cody tries to find something to fix the nasty cut on Hector's hand, "Found it!" He yells, waking up Hector, "Here Hector, it's for your hand."

Hector, "My hand?"He looks down at the green liquid oozing out of his hand, with little bumps growing around it. "Thanks Cody." He said as he slowly poured the peroxide on it, and hears a sizzle, 'Oh dear God, I-I'm infected. What do I do?' He thinks as the realization hits.

* * *

I figure Transforming would leave one unbelievably hungry, so an infected would stop to eat quite a bit, even smart ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Wake up 4

2 days later at the apartment

Hector, 'The cravings are getting stronger.' He thought, looking at his cig. Hector leaned against the window, looking out at the city and breathed out his cig into the night sky. He walked through the apartment, to a little room down the hall, to hear light snoring, more like breathing, 'Has my hearing always been so sharp?' He shakes his head out of the thought. To see Cody fast asleep and he looks down at his hand. His hand was covered in greyish bumps, slowly moving up to his elbow. He knows that not much time was left for him.

He closed the door and packed up stuff to start moving out, 'If I can just find some people, then, then Cody will be safe.'

* * *

The next morning

Cody woke up to a coughing sound. He didn't jump, just looked around the room, "Hector?" He followed the sound of hacking, wheezing, and coughing. A sound he had become used to, along with the heavy smell of smoke. He walks down the hall to the living room, to see two suitcases with some clothes in and around them. Next to it laid his hoodie, which Cody slips on over his pajamas. The room was cold from the open double wide doors to the porch. He hears a choking sound in the far corner, "Hector?"He watches as Hector turns around and gives him a glassy look, Cody takes a few steps back. He watches in horror as his friend spews out a slim covered tongue that seems to reach the floor. He runs for the door, as he feels the tongue grab his leg, Hector tongue piercing cutting his leg, "Hector, please, I." Tears start to form in his eyes as he looks Hector in the eyes and Hector seems to make gurgling sounds.

Hector, "_Food_", he thinks as he tastes the blood and pulls the boy to him. He hears the boy say his name, 'My name?' For a split second the controls on his tongue loosens as his human brain seems to kick his infected one.

Cody pulls his leg looses and runs out the front door, Hector not far behind, until he leaps into the air onto a fire escape, runs into the first open apartment he sees with an open window, then out the door into the hall, then though the backdoor, and over a fence. Cody stops to breathe when he hears an odd click.

A man with tan skin, black hair, and light brown eyes stands over him, "Hunter!" he yell, but then stops when he see panicked, tear filled,but living eyes under the hood, "Wait!" He kneels in front of the boy, "Hey, my names Alfred, but you can call me Al. What's your name?"

Cody looks at the muscular 6 ft tall man, "Cody."

Al, "Why are you alone, Cody?" He said as his friends looked around.

Cody, "We lose Jackie and my brother somewhere in the hospital,and, and Hector got real sick." He looked down at the ground, at his stinging leg. "he started acting really scary, so I ran. I, I left him." He said, guiltily. As he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Al, "It's ok. Come on, we're almost at a safe house." He stands up, signals his team, and they start walking.

* * *

Hector cough and started to move up the street, in a daze, or maybe shock. He mindless scratches at the bumps on his arm as he goes. His mind yelling at him, one saying 'How could you do that to Cody?' the other yelling, '_How could you lose the food_?' After a while it starts to get dark, he walks into a clothes store and sees his reflection. He sees the wounds of him picking and scratching off bumps and lies on a couch. Sleep comes quickly.

* * *

Shaun continues to follow the scent, with Zach wandering slowly behind him. Most often then not, he'd get caught up in finding food, meat for him and sugary things for Zach, not to mention it felt like his mind was using every trick in the book to stop him from realizing his goal.

To find his pup.

Even then he knew he was close, he'd find his pup. Even if a silent voice in his head kept crying for him to stop.

* * *

Cody after hours of walking, he started to sway, "I, I don't feel too good."

Al looks back in shock, the kids leg was bleeding, leaving a trail behind him.

Cody feels someone pick him up and the voices around him are panicked and muddled.

A man with blonde hair and cold hazel eyes, "He's infected, Al" He cocks his gun, "We should put him out of his suffering."

Al, "No, I will not kill a child, Phin!" He starts wrapping the wound, "I did not become a doctor for this." He shakes his head as he lays the kid down on a 3rd level apartment couch, "Find blankets, food, and water. We'll make him comfortable, and if he turns." He looks at Blast's gun with sadness. He gets up to help with the supplies


	5. Chapter 5

Wake up 5

2 days later

Cody lays wrapped in a tons of blankets. He watches as the adults ague near the bathroom door. He knew he was getting sicker, like hector. He wonder what they were arguing about, "Maybe they he have a secret drug that they're fighting over." He mumbled to himself as he started to shaking uncontrollably and everything goes black.

Al looked his team of five in the eye, "I say we leave and lock the door, he can't jump from this window,and maybe one day there will be a cure."

Phin, "I say we leave a bullet in his brain and let him rest in peace."

Al, "Any other Ideals? No, then lets do a raise your hand vote. Let him lives, one, two, three, and I make four. Kill Cody, one and two."

A girl in their group starts moving back, "guys, I think the time to leave is now." She points to Cody seizing and trapped under tight blankets.

Al took a deep breath as he hears the cries of the child turn to growls as he and his team pack up their things and leave. As he locks the door behind him and puts up a warning sign on the door with the key attached by tape he says, "Don't worry if there's a cure, we will come back for you."

That night someone grabs the key from it's taped place, opens the door, and walks inside.

Phin looks at Cody still struggling loudly in the night, "Look at you, you're a monster. I've seen one of them with those teeth before, your more dangerous then the others." He cocks his gun, "You should thank me. Good-!" He turns to the broken window in time to see something grabbed him by his waist and throw him out the window.

Hector looks at Cody,cuts him free with his claws, and he couldn't believe his eyes. _"Cody?"_

Cody crouches and crawls over to Hector,_ "What?" _He said as he looks up at the man. The front of his head bloody from losing his old teeth, in place of the bone teeth he now had decorating his mouth.

Hector, _"I'm so sorry."_ He says as he sits on the couch, his head in his hands. His memories were clouded, but the one where he attacked Cody was clear.

Cody, _"Why? I not hurt any more. See?" _He does a small back flip.

Hector, _"How much do you remember?" _He asked.

Cody, _"Brother said press button, Hector sick, me sick, stuck, don't hurt me." _He suddenly looks at Hector, _"Hector throw bad man,Thank you." _

Hector, _"No problem." _He says as he hears sobbing far in the distances.

Cody sniffs the air out the window, _"Pack...Brother!" _He shrieks out the window.

A few minutes later Shaun jumps through the window, sniffing, and then hugging Cody. As Cody nips a finger, causing Shaun to shriek as he growls and tackle his brother and plays with him.

Hector just watches the two brothers play as he turns his head to see Zach slowly walking in, "_Zach_?"

Zach doesn't response for a bit, "Friend?"

Hector locks at the confused look on his friends face, "_Yes, friend_."

Zach, "Good." He sat on the floor next to Hector. Watching the brothers play.

* * *

I believe change times vary depending on the situation. Zack took the longest because he was a first infected. Shaun was fast because of his bleed out. Hector took longer because he was infected by saliva in a small cut, not blood or a deep wound, and didn't bleed out. Cody time was different because it was on his leg, and was saliva on a small cut like hector. The down side is that he bleeds out like his brother and is only 12 after all, thus speeds up the process.


	6. Chapter 6

Wake up 6

I Don't own Left 4 dead, I'm just addicted to it.

Three days later

Jackie walks through the abandoned city, looking for the apartment some other survivors said they'd left Cody.

Weeks ago Jackie was caught in a crowd of people, and by the time the crowd stopped she was caught in a 'safety net' made by CEDA to control the mobs of panicked people.

Jackie lays on the ground, rubbing her leg. The crowd had pushed and pull her to the point where if she didn't move with them, well, she'd have been stomped to death under their collective feet.

CEDA worker, "Do not worry." You will all be evacuated to a safer location. Starting in a couple of hours."

Jackie runs up to the worker, "Hours, but that's not enough time for my friends to make it! You have to let me go back and get them." She tries to rush to the gate, but the worker holds her back. As more people tried to leave, some to find family and friends, others because they did not trust the military.

CEDA worker, "No one can leave." With that he gives a signal and a blue light surrounds the gate.

The only reason she escaped was because of what looked like acid had burned through one side of the gate.

Jackie looks at a pile of cooled green goo. She steps in it, when nothing happened, she makes a run for it through the fence, and to save her friends.

At frist she tried the hospital, but all she saw was a few infected. She quickly looked around, quickly speed walking in the opposite direction of the manic giggling. She didn't want to meet someone from the insane unit,because you'd have to be nuts to laugh and giggle in a bloodstain hospital.

After that she roamed around the hospital, till she got to room 27. She saw, in a room in an almost clean hall except for a bloodstain and what looked like teeth in the middle, Zach clothes, neatly folded in a chair next to a bloodstained bed. Tears leaked from her eyes as she took a deep breath and walked from the room and back up the stairs. She knew Zach was gone.

Next she checked the garage, to find their van still there, only someone hand raided it of most of the supplies. Jackie tried the car, nothing, so she took the rest and hot wired another smaller car.

The drive was silent as she drove through the day and slept hidden in the back seat with a tarp over the car. Every night she would look under a piece of the tarp at the weird ones lurking about. Some shrieked and jump through the sky, others had really big bellies, and some glowed green in the distance. At one point she heard the manic giggling and another time she heard sobbing. She couldn't bring herself to check during the long terrifying night.

One day the ground shook and she ran her car by a few upside down cars, later that evening. She drove her car in the opposite way.

A time later, while she was finding gas she bumped into a guy named Al. Causing the picture she kept in her pocket to fall out.

Al, "I'm so sorry!" Picks up the picture when something caught his eye "!"

Jackie, "What is it?"

Al, "I knew this boy." he look awfully sad as he asked, "Did you know him?"

Jackie, "Yes,I know Cody, along with Shaun his brother with the red hoodie, Hector the light brown haired one, and our friend Zach. Where are they?" She asked worried that she'd been living in denial this whole time.

Al, "I'm so so sorry." He lowers his face, staring at his shoes. "Cody said Hector was infected and attacked him, infected him. We left him in a eastside apartment, thinking one day if there is a cure, and if we were able. We would go get him."

Jackie practically shook him as she yelled, "Tell me!"

An now she was here, staring at an opened door and a blanket filled and bloodstained couch.

Jackie,"!" she freezes and looks out the window, when she hears a hunter, what Al and them called the jumping hooded ones, and it was Cody. He was picking at a pigeon he'd just caught. Jackie looked at the shot-gun given to her and took aim, 'Shaun won't what his baby brother a killer.' She then had a second thought that pulled at her heart, "He won't want him dead either." After that she just watch, until Cody took a chunk out of it.

She just turned to leave when a tongue wrapped around her,and she screamed as a flash of red jumped to her right, as she was lifted away.

After a bit the wind stopped moving passed her ears and she was across the street. Looking at Shaun through the window sniff about then leave, deeper into the apartment.

Hector, _"You should be happy he has eaten."_ He says as he unwraps his tongue from her.

Jackie spins around at the continues hacking and coughing sounds, unable to understand a word he said.

Hector, just stare at the girl he barely remembers.

Jackie, "Hector..." She watches it nod. "Unbelievable, you remember me?" another nod. She smiles, "So does Shaun-" She interrupted by a shake, "Cody?" a shug. "Is Zach with you guys?" a nod, "Does he?" A shug.

Hector, _"You have to leave. It's too dangerous." _He says as he pulls her to the fire escape of the building.

Jackie, "Hector, I don't understand a word you just said." She sees him make running motions away from here, "You can convince the others to leave and not attack the uninfected." She sees him shake his head, "We could all leave together." Then she notices that his is drooling while he looks at her, "Your trying your best not to eat me. Aren't you?" She sees a slow nod as she walks to the fire escape, "I will leave then, but know this." She looks at him with a really sad smile, "You guys were, are the best friends a person could have. I hope we can meet again, on better terms, and with better results. Goodbye." With that she left, with tear rolling down her face as she drove,"Goodbye for now my friends."

* * *

I really want to make a sequel or an alternative to this. So stay posted ok?


End file.
